


dream smp requested one-shots!

by snogsesh



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogsesh/pseuds/snogsesh
Summary: i have never ever written on AO3 and i felt this was a good place to start. i'll write almost anything excluding all minors on the SMP! i will not write about them, even if its fluff :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. requests

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if theres a problem! if something i wrote made you uncomfortable, if a CC saw it and requests it to be taken down, anything :D

hello!!!! 

wow, im very happy someone is reading this. 

okay, so, heres what i wont write about. 

-any minors at all. no tommy, no tubbo, no ranboo, no purpled, no drista, no lani. nothing.   
-anything involving DDLG.

what i will write about: 

-nonconsent/CNC  
-petplay   
-threesomes/foursomes/orgys  
-solo (masturbation from only one character)  
-phone/video sex  
-mlm+wlw pairings   
-pretty much anything you suggest! i'll let you know if i dont feel comfortable with something specific :]

thank you!!


	2. roomies :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAPNAP/DREAM 
> 
> sapnap, dream, and george just officially moved in together and sap's always had a bit of a crush on dream. one day, sap finally convinces dream that the two messing around together wouldn't be that bad. as long as george doesn't hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by 420fps ! 
> 
> as always, let me know if anythings off/weird/wrong/etc!

"Dream, Dream, Dream," Sapnap tsk'd. 

"Oh, shut up!" Dream angrily disconnected from the Minecraft server, making George laugh loudly from where he sat slightly farther away from the two. "You saw what happened! That's, like, never happened! I didn't even mean to break the block below me!" He stood up, throwing his hands into his hair and pacing around the room. 

Sapnap, if he's being honest, loved when Dream got angry. It gave him the perfect opportunity to slither in with some sly remark. For example, "Hey, hey, it's alright. Why don't you sit down?" Sap gestured to his bed. "I can calm you down, if you want. I'll be gentle."

"Ew, why would you say that?" George spat.

Dream scoffed. "You're such an idiot." With that, he stormed out. He didn't forget to slam the door on his way out. 

A few days later, Dream was sitting in the kitchen area when Sapnap had quite the idea. He walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. Not making eye-contact with his roommate, he said smoothly, "Hey, Clay."

Dream's head perked up at the use of his real name. "Hm?" 

"I said hey. Good morning." Sapnap smirked. 

Dream looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, yeah, good morning, Nick," Dream spat back. He thought this was a clever rebuttal. 

Sapnap felt his stomach turn. His cheeks burned. "Hmm," he hummed under his breath, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You should do that more." 

Dream didn't respond for a second, then, confused, asked, "Do what? Call you Nick?" 

Sapnap bit his lip, set the mug down, and looked Dream in the eye as seductively as he could manage. "Mhm. I like it." 

Though he tried to hide it, the blood flowed quick to Dream's face as he stood up. "You're such a freak," he laughed. "Stop with that." 

Then he was gone again, retreating to his room. 

It was a few days later when Sapnap finally mustered the courage to take a bigger step. The teasing, the seducing, the jokes, it was all getting old. And, fuck, Sapnap was horny. 

George was home, but Dream was only a few steps and the turn of a doorknob away from Sapnap. And he was sick of waiting. 

But before he could actually muster up the courage to stand up and take the step, his door flew open. There stood the tall man, holding his laptop and still looking at the screen. "Sap, what the fuck is happening to the internet?"

Speechless, Sapnap coughed. "Ask George, dude." 

"Sleeping. Did the rain really just knock everything out like that?" Dream closed the door without any further conversation and sat in the chair next to Sapnap at his desk. He showed the screen to the younger boy. "Look, nothing's working. Discord won't load, my OBS crashed, and I've been trying to send the same tweet for, like, an hour." 

"Did you, uh, try with your PC?" 

Dream finally looked up at the younger, noticing something was off. "Dude, what is wrong with you? You look scared." 

"Scared? I'm not scared. Here, the Wifi router is in your room. You could have just kicked it." He stood up, and Dream followed suit. They travelled to Dream's room, where Sapnap honestly hadn't spent too much time in. He'd almost completely forgotten about his plan to seduce the man, but now that he was here... 

"The router's under my desk, should I...?" 

Sapnap shook his head. "No, no. Let me." He fell to his knees, glanced at Dream for a second, then crawled under the desk. He arched his back, giving his friend a show. After a few seconds, he got brave and let his hips sway subtly. Fortunately, it didn't go unnoticed. 

"What are you-- Are you even looking at the router?" 

Sapnap giggled from under the table. "Maybe. Be patient." Sapnap kept swaying, letting his knees part just slightly and pushing his ass out a little more. 

"I know what you're doing, you freak." 

"And? Aren't you enjoying it?" Finally, Sap came out from under the desk but stayed on his knees. He looked up at dream seductively. "Don't you think of me that way, Clay?" He batted his eyelashes, bathing in the firm gaze Dream was shooting back at him. 

"God," Dream groaned. "What are you expecting to get out of this, hm? This whole slutty act you have going on when you're around me lost it's humor a while ago and now its just-- I don't know what you want." 

The younger boy took a scoot closer to Dream, becoming dangerously close with his crotch. "Is it not obvious? It's not a joke. Dream, I want to suck you off." He felt his heart leap as he finally said the words. "Can I?" His hand touched Dream's pant leg and trailed up. 

"You--" Dream's breath hitched. His head was spinning, trying to think of a witty remark. But the more his friend looked up at him with those eyes... he could no longer deny he didn't wan this. So he caved. "Oh, Nick..," he cooed. He brought a hand to Nick's hair, running a hand through it. "So desperate for me, hm?" 

Nick almost moaned at the sudden change in Clay's attitude. However, he nodded enthusiastically. "Fine, then. Take my belt off." 

He was quick now. He pulled the belt out of its loops and quickly undid the button in Clay's pants. He looked up for approval, which Clay simply hummed and nodded softly. He kept one hand in Nick's hair, occasionally tugging on a fistful of it. Nick pulled Clay's pants down, feeling the corners of his lips quirk up at the print in his boxers. Clay noticed the smirk and tugged his hair once more. "Don't get cocky," he mused. Nick nodded and slowly pulled down Clay's boxers. His cock finally sprang free, and Nick was astonished. Not even at the size, seeing as it wasn't even fully hard yet, but at the idea that Clay's dick was right in front of Nick's face. He has the power to take it into his mouth, he had the power to make Clay come. 

He looked up at the tall man, stomach turning at the fire burning in Clay's eyes. Whether he would admit it or not, Clay knew there was tension behind his feelings for Nick. Every time his roommate would make those sly remarks about the two hooking up or anything of the sort, he knew that no matter how much he teased Nick for it, he would always get the same butterflies.

Nick leaned forward slowly, his calves tucked under his thighs and his back arched. The tip of Clay's dick touched Nick's lips, and the older let out a small breath at the feeling. The younger boy parted his lips slightly, and Clay couldn't wait any more. He slid his cock, now officially as hard as can be, into Nick's mouth. He was slow, and the second he felt the tip hit the back of Nick's throat, he pulled back just as slow. Nick's eyes were blown wide, surprised at Clays newfound and subtle dominance. He'd gotten so used to making Clay flustered, he'd gotten used to being in charge. He'd been the brave one. Now, Nick was suddenly hyperaware of everything he was doing, worried that he'd mess something up. He tried to look up at him, but Clay pushed right back in and hit the back of his throat once more. Nick felt himself gag, grabbing at the back of Clay's thighs. His eyes screwed shut, and Clay repeated his actions. He continued fucking Nick's throat, basking in the sound of his quiet and muffled gags. After a while, he finally gripped a fistful of Nick's hair and pulled his mouth off. 

The older man laughed softly, a little embarrassed. "Was that too much?" 

Nick, after taking a second to catch his breath and wipe the saliva from his chin, looked back up and shook his head. "Not too much. Promise." 

Clay smiled in response. "Good, good. I'm glad. Should we...?" He gestured to the bed. 

A spark ignited in Nick's eyes. He nodded. Clay offered him a hand and helped him up, but before walk to the bed, Nick cupped each side of Clay's face and kissed him. 

Their lips fit together in a way they never had with other partners. Maybe that's because Clay had never kissed a boy, and Nick had only ever had simple short hook-ups. This was different. There was genuine attraction. Genuine passion on both sides. 

The two made it to the bed, lips still attached, as Nick desperately tried to pull his shirt off. Clay finally detached himself from Nick's lips and giggled at the sight of his roommate struggling. He put his hands at the rim of Nick's shirt and pulled it up for him. Clay leaned back against the headboard as Nick kicked his pants off. 

"You want this, right? This isn't like... a joke to use against me later?" 

Nick laughed, now naked and straddling the older man. "Clay," he said softly, leaning in so their lips were brushing against each others. "I want you to fuck me." 

Clay felt his stomach sink a little at the words, but soon regained the dominance he withheld before. His hands gripped Nick's waist and pushed him down so he sat down on his lap. The younger boy was barely getting any friction and was becoming quickly frustrated. "Please," he whimpered without thinking. Just the feeling of their cocks being so close to each other, skin pressed against skin, was getting him needy. 

Before Nick realized where Clay's hands were, the dirty-blonde had two fingers pushed into Nick's mouth. He watched the boy suck on his fingers, desperate to speed up the process. Desperate to have his ass filled. 

Finally, Clay slid his fingers out of Nick's mouth while maintaining eye-contact. His cock twitched slightly, just now realizing how desperate to fuck this man he was. So he brought his hand back to small of Nick's back and traced down until Nick was panting for him to just put it in. 

"You want it?" Clay swirled circles around his rim. 

"Please," Nick whimpered again, lurching forward and hiding his face in the crook of Clay's neck. Clay held him close with one hand and kept the other teasing his hole. 

"Please what, Nick? Tell me what you want," Clay replied, his voice low and taunting. 

"Please, just put it in," he cried. 

"Shh, shh, shh, don't you dare wake up George," Clay shushed in a hushed yell, then, finally, pushed one finger in. Nick let out a heavy and hot breath that Clay felt right on his neck. Once his finger was knuckle-deep in Nick's ass, he curled it up. He did not expect the affect this would have on him. 

"Ah!" His back arched, which only pushed his ass closer to Clay's finger and made it all feel so much more intense. Nick's hands were tangled in Clay's hair and his dick was pressed against Clay's stomach. With each movement he made, the more friction he got. So he started to grind his hips against Clay's finger, groaning softly into Clay's ear with each thrust. He was essentially humping Clay's stomach. Soon, Clay added another finger. Nick cried out at the feeling of his asshole stretching just a little farther. 

"Does this feel good?" Clay asked, soothingly caressing his back with his other hand as he repeatedly curled both fingers in and out of him. 

"Mhm, mhm, mhm," Nick moaned out. "Feels so good, so good..." 

"Look at me," Clay said sternly. Nick's breath hitched as he complied, pulling away from his hiding spot in Clay's shoulder and finally making eye-contact with him as he rode his fingers. "That's it," he cooed. "You look so pretty for me, getting off on my fingers like this. That's it, stop." 

Nick abruptly stopped moving, making Clay smile at his obedience. "Good boy, so good for me." He pulled his fingers out of Nick slowly, making the brunette moan at the small movement. "Lay down on your back," Clay ordered. Nick, per usual, complied. 

He laid, hard and dripping, on Clay's bed-- A scenario he never would have pictured himself in. Clay found his place on top of Nick, admiring the sight of the vulnerable boy beneath him. He grabbed his own cock in one hand, guiding it to Nick's hole. "Ready?" 

Nick swallowed and nodded feverishly. "Please," he begged yet again. Clay smirked and began pushing his cock past Nick's rim. The brunette's jaw fell open and his eyes screwed shut. He let out a throaty moan, trying desperate to stay quiet. Clay pushed his hips slowly until he was fully inside. He stayed still for a bit, checking to see if Nick was okay. When he looked at the boy's face-- his eyebrows raised, his eyes closed, his teeth gnawing on his lip-- he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing him again. His lips stayed attached to Nick's, who had a hard time kissing back, while he pulled out slowly and pushed back in again. He tried to keep the pace slow, in hopes of not hurting the younger boy, but that plan was quickly diminished. 

"More," Nick whined against Clay's lips, "please." 

Clay abided, speeding his thrusts to a steady rhythm comparable to a metronome. His eyes landed on Nick's cock, which was bouncing with each one of Clay's thrusts. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Nick grunted in rhythm. "Clay, Clay, fuck.." 

"Yeah? You like this?" Because of Nick's moans, Clay couldn't resist thrusting harder. Finally, he knew he hit the younger boy's sweet spot. 

"Ah!" he cried out. Quickly, he brought his own hand to his mouth. "Hnngh.." His moans were muffled now, but just as coherent to Clay. 

"Nick," Clay grunted. "Fuck, touch yourself. Touch your pretty cock while I fuck you." 

Nick didn't need to be told twice. He kept one hand over his mouth while he used his other to finally give his cock the friction it had been desperate for. He opened his eyes just to get a glimpse of the irresistibly attractive man thrusting into him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes looked determined. He was looking down on Nick with such fire, such lust, such admiration. It made Nick's stomach turn. 

"Sh-Shit. Clay, 'M gonna come, I'm so close, fuck," he whimpered. Clay moaned in response. 

"Why should I let you?" Clay panted in response. 

The reply caught Nick of guard but only made his stomach twist more. "B-Because... I've been good, please. Can't, hnnggh... Can't hold it, Clay.." 

Clay's thrusts became sloppy and quick as he muttered hushed swears under his breath. "Okay," he breathed out. "Okay, okay, come for me, Nick, come for me. Only for me. All mine, right?" 

Nick nodded quickly as his hand quickly moved up and down his own cock. "Yes, yes, yes, fuck, Clay, I'm all yours." His words slurred together in a feverish state of euphoria. Right before his climax, Clay quickly pulled his cock out of Nick's hole. At the same time, both men let out throaty and out-of-breath groans. White ropes shot from both of their members, both loads landing on Nick's stomach. 

"Shit," Clay breathed. "Shit." Once the last drops fell onto Nick's naked body, he rolled over, landing on his back right next to the younger boy. 

"God," Nick muttered, panting. "Wow. Uh, thank you." 

Clay giggled. "Thank you? You're such an idiot." 

Nick shoved Clay's shoulder with his elbow. "Shut up." 

He was glad this didn't make anything weird between the two of them. 

However... 

Two loud bangs were sounded from the wall behind the headboard. "Are you two fucking serious?!" 

George sounded genuienly angry, but neither boy could take him seriously. They erupted into a fit of giggled. "Shit, we should, uh.." Nick said between laughs. 

"Yeah, yeah, we should," Clay wheezed out.


	3. diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUNDY/WILBUR 
> 
> Wilbur finds Fundy's diary, filled with lewd and highly inappropriate fantasies about him and his father. Wilbur takes it upon himself to hold Fundy accountable for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by Vereilles 
> 
> CW: INCEST, light cnc, overstimulation (aftercare at the end) 
> 
> veryvery sorry this took so long i didnt have my ADD meds for a while and could not gather myself to sit still and write this but hey! i got it done :] 
> 
> as always, if anything is off/wrong/weird, let me know! :D

_Dear Diary,_

_The thoughts haven't gone away. Today, I watched him harvest the wheat from the dirt and the thoughts would not stop. His shirt was off, so really, it's his fault. It wasn't even that hot out. His shirt did not need to be off. But I watched his muscles flex with every tug out of the ground, I watched him sweat, I could even hear him humming the notes to some tune I couldn't identify. Am I sick? I mean, anyone could tell you he's more than attractive. Shit, he's hot. Everyone knows that. Am I just supposed to pretend I don't know it too?_

The front door creaked and Fundy felt immediate fear jolt through his veins. He slammed the leather-covered journal closed and tossed it aside as his father knocked twice on his door. "Come in!" 

The door opened, and Wilbur stood with his hand rested on the doorknob. His head was less that an inch from the top of the door's entryway. Fundy swallowed. 

He saw Wilbur nearly every day yet was always just as amazed at how tall he was. Fundy seemed to get the Salmon genes, in terms of height. 

"You alright?" Wilbur questioned, his head cocked. "What are you up to?" 

"I'm okay! Just thinking." Fundy realized how strange he must look right now. He was sitting, his legs crossed, on top of his recently-made bed, supposedly doing nothing. 

"Yeah? Whatcha thinking about?" Wilbur entered the threshold, letting the door stay open. Fundy didn't have time to stop him, or to ask why he was here anyway. He leaned against the wall nearest to the door. 

"Uh, was just wondering if I should re-do the... floor." _Bullshit_ , Fundy thought. _He won't believe that._

Surprisingly, Wilbur smiled happily. "Yes! I can help, if you want." 

Fundy's eyes widened as he felt the blood rush to his face. "No, no, not anytime soon. I probably won't do it at all. Just a thought." 

"C'mon, it'll be cool! Like, father-son bonding. You want carpet? I personally think carpet's a little tacky." 

_Father-son bonding. Oh, God_. "Wil, it's okay. Thank you though." 

Wilbur shrugged and nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to check on you. We should do something together soon." 

"Sure-," Fundy braced himself, then added, "-dad." 

Wilbur nodded, smiled, bid his son farewell, then left. 

When Fundy finally heard the front door shut, indicating Wilbur had left the house, a heavy sigh of relief escaped his lungs. He needed help. 

As Wilbur let the door close to Fundy's house and began the trek back to his side of L'manburg, his mind wandered. What was that about? There was obviously something he was hiding, but what could he possible hide from his own father? 

Perhaps he'll come back later to check on him again. 

Hours passed, and Wilbur found himself wandering back to his son's house. He didn't realize he was heading back there until he was stood outside the door. He peered through the glass panes, not seeing Fundy inside. He walked towards the front door, pushing it open and making his way to Fundy's room. He knocked, mumbling a quiet, "Fundy?" There was no response, only encouraging him to turn the doorknob. 

Fundy was not inside. Wilbur sighed, relieved that he didn't walk in on anything. The room was clean, just like it had been earlier in the day, except for a book that was sitting on the young boy's bed. He couldn't remember seeing it when he was here before. He picked the book up, hesitant to open it. It looked old, as most books in L'manburg look. It was tied shut as well, just like the ones Wilbur sees in the library. What made this different was the etching in the leather cover. 

_Fundy's Diary_

_DO NOT OPEN >:(_

Wilbur giggled a little. Fundy was grown now, why would he keep a diary? It only made him wonder what the boy could possible keep inside. 

Before he knew it, he was untying the string keeping the book shut. 

_Don't do it, Wil_ , his subconscious said. He pushed it aside. 

The cover opened, where it only restated that the book belonged to Fundy. Wilbur, again, laughed. He didn't know why Fundy would have so many security measures when Wilbur was the only one who could possibly have access to it. Fundy doesn't have other guests over. 

He flipped to this first entry, eyes scanning over key words to things that might interest him. He saw a lot of "sad," "tired," and "Niki." Niki was Fundy's only friend. Thedse entries were from months ago, however, so he flipped through the pages until he discovered more recent ones. 

Then, he saw his name. How could he resist? 

The entry read: 

_Dear diary,_

_Today, my dad came over. I hadn't seen him in a while, it was refreshing. When he got here, I noticed the bruises on his face. I found myself... oddly attracted to them? Not in, like, an incestual way. I think it was just the bruises. He looked tough._

Wilbur couldn't help the sly smile on his face as he flipped to the next page. He didn't see anything about himself on the next few pages so he continued to flip through them until he did. 

_Dear diary,_

_I have a problem. I can't stop thinking about Wilbur. Niki was talking about him today, just talking about how attractive she thought he was. I'm pretty sure she was just teasing me, considering he's my father, but I couldn't help but agree. Shit, he's hot. I'm not attracted to him in a weird way, I think I'm just admiring him. That's not weird for a son to think about his father, right?_

Wilbur's smirk fell slowly. He flipped to the next page. 

_Dear diary,_

_Shit. He was here again today, this time he stayed and cooked me soup for lunch. I sat at the counter and couldn't look away. I hoped he didn't notice. He's been working out recently, which is new for Wilbur. He had just finished a jog around L'manburg when he got here and it was obvious. He was sweating. I could not stop thinking about it. It wasn't that much sweat, so it was easily comparable to what he looked like during/after sex. I wouldn't know, unfortunately._

Oh my God, Wilbur's mouth fell open as he flipped the page. 

_Dear Diary,_

_The thoughts haven't gone away. Today, I watched him harvest the wheat from the dirt and the thoughts would not stop. His shirt was off, so really, it's his fault. It wasn't even that hot out. His shirt did not need to be off. But I watched his muscles flex with every tug out of the ground, I watched him sweat, I could even hear him humming the notes to some tune I couldn't identify. Am I sick? I mean, anyone could tell you he's more than attractive. Shit, he's hot. Everyone knows that. Am I just supposed to pretend I don't know it too?_

He took a second to gather his thoughts. Is this real? Fundy, his biological child, was fantasizing about him. He closed the book, but clearly not quick enough.

"Wil?" 

Wilbur spun around so quickly, he got dizzy. "Fundy!" 

"Hey," he said shyly. "when did you..." His voice trailed off as he saw the book in Wilbur's hands. His eyes widened as he darted for it, trying to snatch it out of his father's grip, but Wilbur stopped him. He raised his hand with the book in it up above his head so that Fundy couldn't reach it. 

"Fundy," he said softly. "Is there something you want to tell me?" 

"Did you read my diary, you prick?!" Fundy was jumping for the book, frustrated that he was unable to reach it where Wilbur was holding it. 

"I read enough of it. I'm a little shocked." 

"That's an invasion of privacy! You're an asshole! Give it back!" 

"You know I'm your dad, right, Fundy? There's nothing you have to hide from me. Not even this." He gestured to the diary as he slowly relaxed his arm. Fundy calmed himself slightly, no longer fighting to get the book back into his hands. 

"I... What? No, shut up, Wil, give it back. Please. We don't need to talk about it." Fundy was quickly becoming flustered, not quite putting together what was happening. 

"I'm serious, honey. You don't need to be ashamed of this. I mean," Wil tossed the book onto Fundy's bed and crossed his arms, "I'm sure many children fantasize about their father's in that way." 

Fundy felt his knees get weak. His stomach churned as he straightened his posture. "Please, don't do this." 

"Don't do what?" Wilbur approached Fundy slowly. 

"Stop, please. Just go. I'm sick, I get it. It's gross. You don't need to make fun of me." 

Wilbur cocked his head, immediately regretting teasing Fundy. He let a hand cup his son's face. "Fundy...," he sighed out. "You're not sick. I'm not making fun of you. This really is okay, it's normal." 

Fundy shied away from his touch, not comprehending his words. 

"Fundy, hey, look at me, please. It's okay." 

"It's..." Fundy took a deep breath, bringing his gaze upwards to look at his father. "It's okay?" 

The corner of Wilbur's lips quirked up. "Yes, baby." 

"Okay." Fundy inhaled, shaking his head and taking a step away. "Glad we cleared that up. You can leave now." 

Wilbur's eyebrows furrowed. "You want me to leave?" 

"Frankly, yes. This isn't an ideal situation. You won't supposed to read that." He pointed to the diary on the bed. 

"I disagree. This is bonding, you should be open with me about this kind of thing." Honestly, Wilbur didn't full know what he was trying to say, but somewhere in his mind, he thought he was doing the right thing. 

"Dad," Fundy quietly begged. "I really want this to be over. Please." 

"Listen," Wilbur inhaled, "How about, for now, you refrain from calling me that? I want to help you out here." 

Fundy didn't reply. Wilbur continued. 

"I want you to take your shirt off. Can you do that for me?" 

Fundy didn't move. He seemed to be in shock. Wilbur took action, taking a step closer and letting his hands touch the hem of Fundy's sweater. 

"Is this okay?" Wilbur asked. Fundy swallowed. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but they weren't a product of any negative feeling. He was overwhelmed at the opportunity placed in front of him. After finally working up the courage to look the older man in the eye, he nodded. Wilbur smiled at the newfound comfort in Fundy's eyes.

He pulled the hem up slowly, watching Fundy lift his arms up with it. They maintained eye-contact once Wilbur got his sweatshirt off. He did the same with the shirt underneath. The size difference between the two made Fundy's stomach turn, now that he was in such an intimate position with Wilbur. He was generally bigger than Fundy, height wise and in terms of muscles and strength. It makes sense, considering they're father and son, but it never fails to catch Fundy off guard. 

When Fundy was shirtless, Wilbur took a step back again. "You're a very pretty boy, Fundy." 

Finally, Fundy let himself smile. "You think so?" 

Wilbur exhaled through his nose. "Yes," he said confidently. "I know so." He took his own sweater off quickly, along with his shirt. Fundy's eyes traveled down Wilbur's torso. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt his pants get tighter. Wilbur held his hand out and put it on Fundy's upper-arm. He pulled the younger boy close to him. His other hand returned to cup Fundy's face. "So, so, so pretty." 

_Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him_ , Fundy's subconscious yelled at him. They were so close, all Fundy would have to do is stand on his toes and press his lips to the older's. 

Before he could work up the courage, Wilbur did it for him. "Can I kiss you, Fundy?" 

The younger boy's eyes were blown wide as he nodded quickly. Wilbur smiled and tilted his head downwards. Their lips met, and Fundy's lungs were emptied of all their air. His hands pressed themselves against Wilbur's chest. He whimpered at the steel-like feeling of Wilbur's muscles beneath his touch.

Wil pulled away, and Fundy's eyes stayed closed as he recovered from the feeling of their lips touching. "Take your pants off for me, baby." Wilbur had gotten over the initial tippy-toeing around the thought of them actually having sex right now. He wasn't asking anymore. 

Fundy did what he was told, his eyes opening as he undid the button in his pants. Before pulling them down, he looked up at Wil. The eye-contact they made felt like fire, burning into each other's gaze. Fundy looked back down, letting his pants drop and stepping out of each leg. 

"Good boy," Wil hummed. He put his hands on Fundy's biceps and lead him to the bed. "Lay down, on your back," he ordered, voice still managing to be the soft and silky tone it usually is, no matter how dominant the words he spoke. 

The younger boy sat down on the bed, scooting back until he could lay down with his head on the pillow. All different parts of his body were flushing, the blood pumping beneath his flesh getting hotter. His boxers were the only thing from his now fully-hard cock being completely visible to the older man. The thought made his head spin.

Wilbur stood at the end of Fundy's bed, looking down on him. He admired the vulnerability of the boy, the power-exchange happening between the two only turning Wilbur on more. He undid his belt, pulling it slowly through each loop. Fundy's eyes followed Wilbur's hands as he tossed his belt onto the floor. He took his pants off, kicking them into the pile of Fundy's clothes. He put his hands on the end of the bed and crawled towards Fundy. 

"Wilbur, I-" 

"Sh, sh, sh. I'm going to take care of you, okay?" 

Fundy swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. Wilbur spread Fundy's legs, staying between them. His fingers slipped into the waistband of Fundy's boxers. He looked up, happy to see the look in Fundy's eyes while he looked down on the older man. Wilbur continued, pulling Fundy's boxers down slowly. "Is this what you wanted?" Wilbur said quietly as Fundy's cock sprung out of the constraining fabric. 

Fundy only nodded. He relished in the feeling oh Wilbur having full control, though he would never admit how much he enjoyed it. Both of Wilbur's hands caressed Fundy's hips, watching his dick twitch with each glance up Wilbur gave. 

Wil moved his right hand to finally give Fundy's desperate cock the attention it deserved. Fundy's hips bucked up at the little amount of pleasure he was being given. Wilbur giggled darkly at this. 

"You're already this desperate for me, aren't you? You want me to make you come, love?" 

Fundy closed his eyes to keep him from embarrassing himself further as he whimpered. "Yes," he forced out. 

"Yeah? I'll make you come, my prince," Wilbur cooed, and Fundy's hips bucked again at the use of the pet name. 

He wrapped his hand around Fundy and let his thumb tease the tip. Fundy's hands flew to the sheets, in hopes of something to grab on to.Wilbur started moving his hand up and down Fundy's member, watching his back arch against the bed and his hips desperately bucking to try to get Wilbur to move faster. Instead, Wilbur used his left hand to roughly grab the side of Fundy's hip. You could see the size difference with the older man's hand and Fundy's hip-- almost the entirety of Fundy's right side was being held still. "Be a good boy, okay?" Wilbur's fingers were pressing harshly into Fundy's skin, most likely bruising. His strokes sped up, making Fundy moan out. He tried to stay quiet, knowing every single wall to every house in L'manburg was inconveniently thin, and anyone could hear him if they tried. 

"Dad," he whimpered, regretting it quickly. "Wil, Wilbur," he corrected.

Wilbur chose not to comment on the slip-up, going faster until he could tell by Fundy's noises that he was close. 

"Wilbur, I'm close," he cried. Wilbur nodded, watching Fundy's breaths get heavier and his body begin to shake. 

"Good little boy, you're doing so good. Come on, come for me," Wilbur let go of Fundy's hip and allowed him to thrust into Wilbur's hand. 

"Shit, shit, ah, Wil, I'm coming," he cried, white strands shooting out of his cock and covering Wilbur's knuckles. 

"Good boy, yeah, that's it, keep going," Wilbur continued stroking, and in response, Fundy kept bucking up until every last drop of Fundy's load was coating Wilbur's fist. Finally, Wil let go and watched Fundy recover, his body twitching as his moans became quieter and drawn-out. "That's it," Wilbur cooed. "You did so good for me, my prince. Now flip over for me." 

Fundy's eyes opened as his eyebrows furrowed. He moved his head so he could look Wilbur in the eyes, confusion played out on his face. 

"You heard me," Wilbur whispered, approaching Fundy so that he was hovering above him. "I'm going to fuck you, okay? I'm gonna make you come again." 

Fundy swallowed, looking at Wilbur for a second before hesitantly nodding, flipping over. He propped himself up on his elbows naturally. "Ah, see? You're a natural. Does that mean you've had another cock in your ass, hm?" 

Fundy buried his head into the pillow, not answering the question. Wilbur let both his hands meet Fundy's ass, using his thumbs to spread him open. He let out a dark laugh at the sight of his hole. 

"Please," Fundy begged, his voice muffled. You could hear the embarrassment in his tone. Yes, he'd been fucked before, but obviously not by his own dad. And to be looked at this intimately? 

"Yes, my love? What do you need?" 

"Just... stop looking. Just put it in, please." Fundy's voice was weak and desperate. 

"Aw, but why?" Wilbur pressed the print in his boxers against the back of Fundy's thighs. "Are you shy, Fundy? Embarrassed? I don't see why. You look so pretty for me like this... you have nothing to be ashamed of." His thumb grazed the rim of Fundy's hole, making the boy whimper beneath him. 

"Wil..." 

"Okay, okay," Wilbur gave in, pulling his dick out of his boxers. He let his tip touch Fundy's rim and watched him clench at the little pleasure it gave him. "Since you've asked so nicely. It's going to hurt, though. Is that okay?" 

Fundy whimpered a quiet, "Mhm," as Wilbur pushed in. 

"Ah-" Fundy's breath hitched. He felt like he was being torn apart as Wilbur pushed in slowly. There was no lube, no preparation, just skin-on-skin. "Fuck!" Fundy's high-pitched moan, though it was muffled by the pillow, managed to bounce off the walls of his room. 

"That's it, baby," Wilbur moaned. "Just a little more..." 

"I-It hurts," Fundy cried, but the pleasure was evident in his voice. 

"I know, love, it'll feel better in a second, I promise." 

Finally, Wilbur was fully in Fundy. "There we go. How does that feel?" 

Fundy was gasping for air, his back as arched as it could be. "It hurts, dad," he whined, the last part yet again slipping out involuntarily. This time, it didn't bother either of the men as much. 

"You're doing so good. God, you're so tight." He started slowly pulling out, trying to give Fundy enough time to adjust to the feeling. 

"It's just..," Fundy's voice was breaking as he spoke," ..it's so big." 

"Yeah?" Wilbur felt a tinge of cockiness. "Bigger than Schlatt's?" 

Fundy let out an unexpected whine at the mention of his old lover. "Mhm," he responded, just loud enough for Wilbur to hear. At that, the older man coulnd't contain himself. His hips bucked forward, giving Fundy no time to prepare. 

"Do I fuck you better than Schlatt?" Wilbur prodded. Fundy's cries quickly became incoherent, the pain quickly becoming indistinguishable between pleasure. 

"Yes, yes," Fundy moaned. 

"Do I," Wilbur pulled out only to thrust back in again harder, "make you feel better than Schlatt did, Fundy?" 

Fundy could no long form words, he only continued to moan out as Wilbur abused his tight hole. He reached around Fundy's stomach and grabbed his cock, not surprised to feel its full length throbbing beneath his touch. "Hm, so hard for me again," Wilbur spat in between thrusts. "You pretty little whore, you want to come again already?" 

Fundy wailed, his mission to stay quiet failing miserably. "I, ah.. Wilbur, Dad, Ple... Please..." He sounded completely fucked. Wilbur's right hand stroked the boy's cock in rhythm with his own thrusts. He felt his own orgasm boiling deep in his stomach. 

"Ah, fuck, so tight. You feel so good around my cock, Fundy. God, so good..." His thrusts only became more violent as he tried to keep his words nothing but positive reinforcement. "I'm gonna come in you, my prince. I'm gonna, fuck, I'm gonna fill you up so good. Want you to come with me, okay?" 

Fundy couldn't respond, his brain foggy and his body shaking. He tried to say yes, but it only came out as a weak, "Ah.. Uh huh..."

Wilbur got the message, fucking Fundy into oblivion. He pressed his chest against the boy's back and let his moans pour directly into his ear. 

"That's it, that's it, fuck!" His felt his muscles tighten, his load spurting out of his cock and filling Fundy's ass to the brim. He knew Fundy came again based on the way his body was convulsing and his breath was shaking. Even though Wilbur had already came, no part of him wanted to stop. He wanted to see this vulnerable mess of a boy come again.. and again.. and again.. 

Wilbur kept his cock fully in Fundy's ass, keeping any of his come from falling out. His hand continued massaging Fundy's cock. "Come on," he whispered. 

"I, I came," Fundy whimpered once he finally found it in himself to form words. "I came, Wil, please, I can't... Not a third..." 

"Yeah, you can," Wilbur breathed out into Fundy's ear. "Just one more for me. One more for your dad, yeah? I can feel it, you're still hard. Don't stop it, Fundy, just one more." 

"I..." Fundy, yet again, found himself nearly braindead. His mouth watered as goosebumps erupted on his skin. "Dad, I..."

"Come on, baby, you're so close, just one more.." 

Fundy's body went limp as he felt his final orgasm send jolts through his body. Everything in him tensed, and Wilbur had to hold his body up from behind to keep him from laying down in the puddle of his own come that had collected on the bedsheets. 

"There we go. That's a good boy. See? I knew you could do it, love." Wilbur unwrapped his hands from Fundy's stomach and tenderly grabbed his hips. He was no more than a rag doll at this point, unable to move his own body. He was still recovering from the shockwaves of pleasure, feeling himself slip in and out of consciousness. Wilbur slowly began to pull out, feeling Fundy tense with each movement. When he had fully pulled out, he watched his load drip from the boys ass in awe. 

"So, so pretty," he murmured, mostly to himself. "You did so good, baby. The bestest boy ever. How are you feeling?" 

Fundy mumbled a few incoherent sounds, and Wilbur took it upon himself to slowly flip the boy around and pick him up bridal-style. His face was the prettiest Wilbur had ever seen it. His eyes were closed, but you could tell he was trying desperately to open them. His cheeks were tear-stained and spotted with flushes of pink and red, and there was drool still falling from his lips and smeared under his chin. Wil admired the sight as he walked towards Fundy's bathroom. "Stay awake for me, okay? Just a little longer, I'm going to get you cleaned up." 

Fundy nodded, curling into Wilbur's bare chest and muttering a raspy, "I'm awake." 

"Good, good." Wilbur carried Fundy into the bathroom. "This is going to be cold for a second, but I promise it'll be warm soon." He placed Fundy into the empty bathtub and watched the unpleasant expression form on his face. His eyes finally opened and he looked up toward his father. Wilbur nodded sympathetically. "I know, I know," he quickly turned the faucet on to a temperature not too warm but warm enough. "I'm sorry, I promise it's getting warmer." 

Fundy sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging himself. When the warm water finally hit his body, he hummed. "'S better now," he smiled. Wilbur nodded and giggled quietly at him. 

When the older man had finished bathing the younger, he opened the faucet and picked him up again. He disregarded the water dripping onto his naked body and walked back into Fundy's room. He sat Fundy, who was wrapped in a towel, in a chair close to the bed as he removed the comforter and tossed it into the corner of the room. "Hey, baby? Do you have another comforter?"

Fundy shook his head. 

"Hmm.." Wilbur thought. "Okay. Well, I don't want you to be cold." 

"Stay with me!" Fundy cheered happily. "Keep me warm." 

Wil chuckled. "Okay, okay. Can you walk?" 

Fundy nodded and stood up. He approached the bed and tucked himself in. "Good boy," Wilbur cooed as he got in next to him. He reached for the bedside table and switched the lamp off. 

"Goodnight, Dad," Fundy whispered into Wilbur's chest as they cuddled up together. Wilbur kissed Fundy's head and buried his nose into his hair. 

"Goodnight, my prince. I love you." He smiled to himself as he followed that up with a very quiet, "Write about _that_ in your diary."


End file.
